


Observations

by Myliltrinket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myliltrinket/pseuds/Myliltrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike is very observant of her little family. Spoilers up to ep. 55!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!! If you haven't caught up, please don't read. :)

Pike has always been observant. That's why she's quick to notice the subtle differences between her friends relationships. Some aren't so subtle, she thinks, as she stares at Vax smiling warmly towards Keyleth. Sitting under a tree as he watched the druid work her magic in the garden. She noticed the worry began to slip away the longer Vax sat, relaxing and enjoying the present. As strange as it is that this were to happen within her family, she's happy he is able to enjoy life again. She can tell Keyleth is oblivious to the Rogue, but at other times she can tell the druid is just as pleased by this change. Her shy nature causing blushes and tentative smiles that turn bright with the rogue's encouragement. 

Pike also notices the change in Scanlan, his letter none too subtle. She knew he was a good person, but where she thought he was simply immature, she was proven wrong. His immature jokes and teases a gesture to help move Vox Machina along. Laughter or any release of tension was desperately needed at times, and Scanlan happily provided that aid. He took life a little more seriously since he met his daughter, and his attempts to court Pike have felt more genuine now.

Those observations are much easier to spot, a lot more easier than the differences in Vex and Percy. It's not surprising, they tend to always come across as hard to read. Both so alike in their privacy. She liked to believe that she knew them well, and to some extent she did. But they all had secrets, and Pike didn't press for any further information if it wasn't needed. Before the tomb, she noticed slight changes. Percy would sit near Vex if a seat was available. To most it just looked like he found any empty seat acceptable, but to Pike, she noticed his rush to get to that particular seat before anyone else could. Pike would also notice the smallest of smiles appear on Vex's face when he did sit near. Pike didn't think anything of it at the time, but thinking about it now, everything made a little more sense. 

Vex had a tendency to stick with her brother and her bear. Sure she was sociable with the rest of the group, and Pike knew Vex cared deeply about them all, but she preferred isolation at times. Sometimes, however, Pike would notice the ranger and the tinkerer walking about the courtyard in casual conversation. Percy standing tall, hands behind his back in his usual aristocratic stance, while Vex practically gestured frantically as she spoke, always the animated type. He walked in a calculated force while she flowed with whimsical movements. For the similarities they shared, their differences were also very evident. But she would notice how they both looked happy as they took their walks.

After the tomb, however, things changed once again. Percy seem to avoid Vex by all cost. If the only seat at the table was next to Vex, he'd take his plate to his makeshift workshop instead. It was harder to find a smile on the gunslinger's face, and Vex was ever the spirited woman she had always been. Her brush with death pushing her to more daring feats, which everyone but Grog seemed to fear. This change was the most heartbreaking to Pike. She'd catch the corners of Vex's smile faltering when she thought no one was looking. Pike would catch the half-elf searching the room for Percy, and when she noticed him missing, it was clear to the gnome that there was disappointment there. Pike also noticed the guilt beginning to build up in Percy, whenever she could see him at all. The gunslinger seemed to seclude himself, even Keyleth couldn't reach out to him.

Time heals all wounds though, and the more time that went by, the more they all saw Percy again. She could see the more natural smiles return to Vex as she now found a seat by him. Her gestures warmer, a simple pat on the shoulder, or glance in his direction, or even just a comforting or reassuring smile. After a while, Percy began to return the soft smiles and glances she directed towards him. Pike began to notice Vex helping Percy in his tinkering more. Sometimes Pike would walk by the makeshift workshop and hear the two chatting away, Vex's laughter carrying an ease to the situation. It was an ease that was very much welcome in these trying times.

Then they defeated an ancient black dragon. Pike brought Percy back from unconsciousness, he said his thanks but Pike noticed the quick look he shot around the way. Pike assumed it was to make sure everyone else was okay, but a sigh of relief fled his body when he finally saw Vex with Trinket. Pike then noticed Vex look for Percy, after Trinket was up and at it again. A smile of genuine happiness when she locked eyes with the human. But then they had loot to gather and Vex was off. Now they were all sitting inside Scanlan's mansion, nursing wounds and talking in shock about how they defeated that dragon. Vax returned to his normal size and he and Keyleth were sitting very close, both relaxing the more they sat. Grog was to Pike's right, Scanlan on her left, both celebrating the defeat. Cheers all around for that killing blow from Grog. Vex and Percy were sitting next to one another, but there was a casual space between them. Enough to not raise any suspicion, but close enough to draw comfort from one another. Trinket was already resting on the floor at Vex's feet. 

The group grew tired, the adrenaline finally fading into yawns. Grog was the first to bed, followed by Vax and Keyleth who walked away together. Scanlan left next, after asking if Pike wanted to join him, which was declined. Then it was just Vex, Percy, Trinket, and Pike, sitting comfortably at the table. Pike watched them carefully, taking in the shared glances between them through the night had her curious. Then a smile reached the cleric's lips, “I'll let you two have some privacy.” The looks on both of their faces were priceless and Vex was quick to speak. “W-what? No, stay, we don't require any privacy. Whatever are you on about?” Percy looked at Vex before back to Pike, waiting for the gnome to speak. Pike chuckled, “You two might not be as blatantly obvious as Vax and Keyleth, but I'm not blind. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” Vex's jaw slacked open as she looked wide eyed at Pike, who was still chuckling. Percy actually chuckled a little himself before he was nudged by Vex's elbow. He then proceeded to stifle his laughter behind his hand. “Goodnight.” Pike ended, cheerfully waving before heading off to bed and leaving the two to ponder how she found out.


	2. Trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinket discover's it first.

Pike may have believed she was the first to notice the change with Percy and Vex, but she wasn't. In fact, the first to notice was Trinket. The bear wasn't as oblivious to what was going on as the others thought. At first, Vex was very cautious about seeing Percy, but she didn't exactly think to avoid Trinket. It was after Whitestone had their Winter's Crest Festival when Trinket first noticed. Vex and Percy were out behind Whitestone castle, telling the others they were going out for target practice. 

To be fair, they did practice a bit with their weapons, in a somewhat competition of sorts. Taking trick shots and trying to one up one another with their skills. “Try to beat that.” Vex challenged after making a particularly tricky shot. Percy arched a brow a cocky smirk appearing, “Alright. And what happens if I do? What do I get?” Vex smirked herself, “Percival.” she chastised teasingly. “ _If_ you make that shot what would you want?” Percy looked at where her arrow was lodges in the tree and nodded, “ _When_ I make that shot, you owe me a kiss on the cheek.” he offered and her smirk spread into a smile. “Deal.” she added, stepping back and allowing him to make a shot. 

Up until then, Trinket had been sitting in the trees behind them, Vex hadn't ushered him away when he followed them out, so now he was just resting in the back, waiting until he was needed. He loved Vex, and knew how much she loved to practice with her weapon. He also liked Percy, the white haired man didn't bother him and at times would protect Trinket from danger. Trinket's eyes shot open when a loud bang rang out when the man made his shot. Vex looked amazed at the shot, her smile fading as the tree shook from the blast, for a moment she expected it to fall, but when it didn't she turned to see a very smug Percy putting his gun back in it's holster. 

Vex's eyes narrowed, but she couldn't wipe the smile completely off of her face. “Maybe we shouldn't shoot the trees anymore.” Percy offered, Trinket definitely agreed, though he wasn't talking to him. Vex nodded, “Probably for the best.” Percy then smiled, “It looks like you owe me a kiss on the cheek.” Vex fell back into her cool demeanor, arching a brow as she walked closer to him. “I suppose a deal is a deal. What kind of Lady would I be if I didn't uphold my end.” Percy nodded, his smile still prominent and Trinket was happy to see the man smile, it was rare. Then Trinket grew confused as he watched Vex kiss Percy on the cheek. Vex didn't allow Trinket to do that to her, but then she could do that to Percy? That must mean Percy would allow it, so Trinket got up and walked over to Percy and nudged him. Percy ruffled his fur and bent down a bit, receiving another kiss on the cheek from the large bear. He wasn't as fond of Trinket's kisses it seemed, but Vex seemed to find it very funny as she doubled over with laughter.


	3. Vax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax's observations.

Vax'ildan always considered himself an expert when it came to observations. He seemed to have a knack for noticing small details. However, Vex and Percy both knew this. Their little jump into romance came quick enough, but they knew they'd have to be as quiet as they could about it in front of Vax. Vex didn't care at all if her brother knew. Percy on the other hand was well aware of the conversation he would end up having with the rogue, were they to be discovered. So they kept to the shadows, kept to themselves. They crept around like children, afraid of getting caught. If they were honest, both kind of liked the thrill of it all. But of course, Vax eventually noticed things change.

He noticed her picking Percy's side at the dinner table instead of his own. The flirty way she spoke to him only getting more intense. Cheek kisses becoming more frequently. He had suspected, and he told Vex pretty much that. He knew the Lord of Whitestone was charming, it was hard to deny that, but he didn't trust him. Not anymore. So he warned his sister, who claimed she had no idea what he was talking about. But he could read her better than she ever knew, but he left it there. Cheek kisses began to come to a halt, and the two seemed to distance themselves more around the group. Of course, that was only around the group. 

Meeting back up in the middle of the night when everyone else was fast asleep, to chat and steal quiet kisses. It was nice, simple as that. However, it was on one of these secret occasions when Vax was given confirmation of their hidden affair. He had left Keyleth's room after having a talk on what he feared in the Feywild, she actually made him feel better about going. He had quietly made his way back towards his room when he heard the familiar sound of his sister giggling. He thought nothing of it until he heard a deep chuckle from none other than Percy. 

Stealthily he approached the door, opening it just a crack. It went unnoticed to the lovebirds who he could see clearly now. Arms draped around one another, smiles spreading wide. As much as he wanted to waltz in and yell at Percy, he couldn't. Not with the way Vex was smiling, her head falling back to let out a laugh at something Percy had said. Percy smiled more freely, less confined and forced, more genuine. They just looked so damn happy, how could he ruin that? Not now, he told himself. He'd let them continue on with their sneaking around, but he'd talk to them eventually. Just not yet.


End file.
